His Bag
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: Sasuke kembali. Memberikan hadiah untuk Sarada. Namun Sarada harus mengambil sendiri hadiah itu di dalam tas Sasuke. Dan gadis itu menemukan sesuatu yang taterduga./SasuSakuSara/Family/Humor/OOC/Super Pendek/Nista/Dont Like Dont Read


**His Bag**

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

**Warning: Super Pendek. OOC. Nista**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" seru sebuah suara pria dari depan pintu rumah mereka. Sarada yang tengah berada di ruang tengah segera menghampiri suara itu. Mata hitamnya terbelalak melihat sesosok pria dewasa tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam yang tak bisa ia artikan.

"Kau…." Sarada tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan airmatanya.

Pria itu hanya diam sambil melepas sandalnya dan melangkah masuk ke rumah seolah tak mempedulikan gadis yang tengah menangis dalam diam sambil menatap punggungnya.

"Sarada, siapa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang lumayan keras dari dapurnya.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Sakura pun menghentikan kegiatannya memotong sayuran dan menghampiri putri kecilnya tersebut. Ia berbalik dan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan dada seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku pulang, Sakura."

Sakura mendongak ke atas dan yak, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis yang melelehkan hatinya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Hn

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

Nama itu terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sarada. Matanya membulat. Buliran bening air turun dari matanya.

_"Ini ayahmu, Sarada. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."_

"Pa-pa?"

Sarada berlari menuju dapur dan melihat kedua orang tengah berpelukan erat. Sang ibu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu dan pria itu mengusap punggung ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sarada melihatnya.

Inikah kedua orangtuanya?

"Papa?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Demikian pun Sakura. Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati gadis kecil itu berdiri dengan wajah yang basah. Airmatanya masih mengalir. Bibirnya bergetar.

Sasuke menghampiri Sarada yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan gadis kecil itu. Bibirnya mengukir senyum.

"Papa pulang, Sarada."

_Bruk_

"Papa jahat! Papa meninggalkanku!" isaknya yang penuh kata-kata menyakitkan diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu mengusap punggung putrinya, memeluknya. Dan Sarada pun tak kalah erat memeluk ayahnya.

Sakura yang menyaksikan adegan reuni ayah dan anak itu tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia terharu. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapus airmatanya dan membiarkan mereka berdua melanjutkan reuninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sarada tengah sibuk di ruang keluarga dengan tas dari ayahnya. Sasuke memberikan tas itu pada Sarada karena ia bilang ada sebuah kunai yang dibelikan khusus untuk putrinya tersebut. Jadilah kini Sarada mengobrak-abrik tas ayahnya.

Namun, gerakannya terhenti, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda. Tidak. Tapi satu set. Bukan. Satu pasang. Entahlah. Ia bingung menyebutnya. Hanya saja benda itu sama seperti warna rambut ibunya. Namun ia tak tau apa nama benda itu. Tapi ….

"I-ini …."

Sarada segera beranjak dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan wajan yang berisikan ikan.

"Mama," panggil Sarada pelan.

Tak ada jawaban. Sarada menghela napas pelan.

"Mama…." panggilnya lagi dengan nada agak keras.

Kembali tak ada sahutan. Sarada mulai kesal.

"MAMA!"

"APA SIH, SARADA?!"

Mata Sarada mengerjab pelan. Sakura seolah menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menarik napas pelan.

"Maaf, Mama hanya…."

"Ini apa, Ma?" tanya Sarada polos. Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat Sarada mengangkat benda itu tepat di depan Sakura, menggantung, berwarna pink.

Aura horor menyelimuti. Sarada agak bergidik.

"Sarada?"

"Iya, Ma."

"Darimana kau dapatkan 'itu'?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan amarahnya. Ia tersenyum menakutkan. Sarada hanya menjawab polos.

"Ada di tas Papa," jawabnya. Sakura kembali tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar sambil mengambil paksa benda itu dari tangan Sarada. Ia pun langsung berjalan menjauhi Sarada menuju suaminya.

Sarada menatap punggung ibunya dengan tatapan bertanya. Kaki kecilnya mengikuti sang ibu yang tengah berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Sasuke_-kun?_" sebut Sakura dengan nada horor yang akan membuat Naruto berlari menjauh darinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak. Ia hanya menatap datar wanita itu.

"Hn."

"Ini apa, Sasuke_-kun _tercinta?" tanya Sakura dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat sambil menunjukkan benda itu tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Pria itu terkejut. Mata hitamnya nyaris melompat keluar melihat benda 'nista'.

"I-Itu…."

"Itu apa, Sayaaang?" pancing Sakura dengan nada sok manja namun terdengar mengancam. Kali ini bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Namun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Itu…."

"Hmmm?"

"Sakura, aku…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KENAPA PAKAIAN DALAMKU ADA DI TASMU, BODOH?!"

Sasuke bergidik.

Sarada mendengus malas.

Dan Sakura?

Sepertinya mereka harus membeli rumah baru lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa dan Mama memang aneh," gumam Sarada dan kembali ke ruang keluarga, mencari kunai di dalam tas ayahnya.

.

* * *

**tamat**

* * *

Wakakakakak. Gue ngebayangin ini ngakak. :D

Ini berawal dari obrolan ngelantur gue sama temen gue tentang isi tas Sasuke. Tadinya sh dia yang mancing. Bilang kalo bisa aja isi tasnya Sasuke majalah dewasa. Nah, gue bikin aja yang lebih konyol. Hahahahaha

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
